Captain Fantastic
by the Wicked Witch of the East
Summary: "Você nunca me decepciona no Quadribol, Potter. Não se preocupe."
1. Você Nunca Estará Sozinho

"_Walk on through the wind  
Walk on through the rain  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown  
Walk on, walk on  
With hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone" _¹

James estava voando acima do campo, antes do primeiro jogo da temporada. Aqueles cinco minutos que precediam os jogos eram preciosos para ele. Seus medos e desejos pareciam ir embora quando James ouvia a torcida da Grifinória gritando por seu time. Por mais importante que o jogo fosse pra ele, James sempre se esforçava ao máximo para não decepcionar seus colegas de casa e torcedores.

Uma pessoa em particular chamou sua atenção. _Ela_ estava lá. Ele mal podia acreditar! A música que a torcida cantava era meio que a música deles dois, porque ela havia ensinado a ele no primeiro jogo que ambos assistiram na escola. James se lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem...

_Ela estava sentada ao seu lado, murmurando uma canção que ele nunca havia ouvido antes._

_- Isso faz o stress ir embora? – perguntou, virando-se para ela, sem conseguir controlar a curiosidade._

_- O que?_

_- Murmurar._

_- Ah... bom..._

_- Ah, entendi – ele sorriu para ela, como quem sabe das coisas. – Você só queria a minha atenção._

_- Não, Potter! – ela exclamou alto. – Meu pai costumava cantar essa música pra mim, quando eu era menor. É o hino do nosso time_¹_._

_- Time?_

_- É, time de futebol. Quadribol não é o único esporte no mundo, sabia? – ela revirou os olhos._

_- Você se importa em me ensinar? – ele pediu, interessado._

_- O que? Futebol? – ela perguntou, sinceramente confusa. – Porque eu não sou a melhor..._

_- Não! A... a música._

_Ela o olhou de um jeito engraçado, e sorriu._

_- Claro._

_E ela ensinou. Ela o fez repetir cada linha da letra até o momento em que o jogo começou._

_- Nós devíamos cantar pra eles – James disse, apontando com a cabeça para os jogadores. A Grifinória perdia de lavada._

_- Nós? Eles nunca vão nos ouvir..._

_- A intenção é o que conta, não é?_

_- Talvez um dia você tenha esse campo inteiro cantando essa música. Pra você – ela disse, sorrindo._

_- Ah é, com certeza – ele riu. Certamente haveriam outros caras mais velhos e melhores jogadores que ele na casa._

_Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, para olhá-lo melhor._

_- Você nasceu pra ser um herói, Potter. – E antes de voltar sua atenção para o jogo novamente, ela acrescentou: - E você sabe disso._

James vinha sonhando desde então com o dia em que o estádio estaria cantando pra ele, bem como estava acontecendo hoje. E ele realmente não podia acreditar que _ela_ estava mesmo lá, e sorrindo para ele.

- Prongs... – Sirius o chamou. James olhou em volta, mas não conseguia ver o rosto do amigo em lugar nenhum. - Vamos, cara.

- Pads? O que...?

- Você tá atrasado, cara. Vamos!

- Atrasado?

- Ah meu Merlin...

E então James se sentiu sendo empurrado de sua vassoura e caiu de uma forma não muito graciosa num chão duro e frio.

- Merda, Padfoot!

Seus olhos estavam bem abertos agora e suas costas doíam pra caramba. James mal podia ver o que estava bem na sua frente e não estava com humor o bastante para servir de palhaço particular para Sirius.

- Desculpa, cara. Nós não vamos conseguir tomar café da manhã direito e a McGonagall vai nos matar se nós não chegarmos na hora pra aula dela de novo.

- Que seja, cara – James resmungou, massageando suas costas dolorosamente. – Que seja.

* * *

**Captain Fantastic**

_Capítulo Um: Você Nunca Estará Sozinho_

- Bom dia, Evans.

- Bom dia, Potter. Vocês só estão... cinco minutos atrasados hoje. É um progresso e tanto!

Lily Evans era a garota mais linda que James já vira na vida, por mais ridícula que essa frase seja. Ela tinha vários sorrisos, por exemplo. E o que ela estava lhe dando nesse momento era um dos preferidos de James: o irônico. Por que? Porque quando os lábios de Lily se curvavam, eles faziam aparecer em sua bochecha direita uma covinha particularmente... bem... _sexy_... na humilde e inocente opinião do rapaz.

- Estou poupando minhas energias para o jogo de amanhã, Evans – ele respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado, e se servindo.

- Você tem feito isso desde setembro, Potter!

- É um jogo importante, Lilykins – Sirius disse, em defesa do amigo, antes de enfiar um pedaço particularmente grande de bolo de laranja na boca.

- E você, Pads? Tem poupado suas energias pra _assistir _ao jogo? – Remus Lupin perguntou, em tom pretensamente sério.

- Espere até a próxima lua cheia, Moony querido – Sirius replicou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar divertido e riram.

- Você vai assistir ao jogo, Evans? Você sabe que é contra a Lufa-Lufa do seu _querido_ Amos, não sabe? – James perguntou, tentando esconder o ciúmes que sentia do colega de escola. Ele e Lily eram relativamente próximos, devido aos anos servindo como monitores juntos.

- _Meu_ querido Amos, Potter? – ela riu. – Você sabe que ele está namorando, não sabe? E me parece bem sério dessa vez.

- Ah então você deve estar se sentindo chateada por isso? – Sirius perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

- Chateada? Por que? Ora, a Melina é _muito_ legal! E eles parecem se gostar bastante – Lily deu de ombros.

- Certo...

- Então, Remus, como nós estávamos dizendo antes de sermos interrompidos por essas duas pessoas irresponsáveis sentadas entre nós... – ela virou-se para o amigo e continuou a conversa anterior, sobre algum livro qualquer.

Ela realmente parecia sincera ao dizer que não se importava com o fato de Amos estar comprometido. Talvez Lily não tivesse uma queda por ele, como James supunha.

_Ponto pra mim_.

* * *

O vestiário do time da Grifinória estava uma bagunça só. Garotos correndo para um lado e para o outro, terminando de se vestir, repassando a tática treinada no dia anterior. James, como sempre, era o último a sair do vestiário. Ele esperava até o último segundo, esperava até seus companheiros se dirigirem para o corredor que dava acesso ao campo. Gostava de ficar sentado ali por alguns instantes, era sua forma de relaxar.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando não pensar na possibilidade de que esse jogo, mesmo sendo o primeiro da temporada, pudesse ser extremamente difícil.

- Potter?

James abriu os olhos rapidamente e se endireitou no banco em que estava sentado. Lily estava parada à sua frente, parecendo um tanto nervosa também.

- Eu só... Eu sei como esse jogo é importante pra você, então eu queria te desejar boa sorte – ela sorriu, o segundo sorriso favorito de James: o tímido. – _Isso_ e o fato de que eu apostei com a Harper da Lufa-Lufa que a gente ia ganhar, então, por favor!

James riu e se levantou, pegou sua vassoura e se aproximou dela.

- Vou tentar não te decepcionar, Evans. _Mais uma vez_.

Lily ficou séria por um segundo e virou-se para sair.

- Você nunca me decepciona no Quadribol, Potter. Não se preocupe.

* * *

Contrariando o pensamento popular, o time da Lufa-Lufa era realmente bom. Não estavam facilitando de forma alguma o jogo para a Grifinória. James era capitão do time pelo segundo ano. E mesmo depois de ter ganho a taça no ano anterior e de tantos treinos exaustivos durantes os últimos meses, ele se perguntava se era a melhor pessoa para comandar os grifinórios. Era _óbvio_ que suas táticas não estavam dando certo. Se Amos Diggory pegasse o pomo, era uma vez a invencibilidade de dez jogos que James havia conquistado tão arduamente.

Ele estava ali, na cara do gol, como os trouxas diriam se fosse um jogo de futebol. Tudo que ele precisava era...bem... da goles. E ela estava com Lance Lewis, que era um bom jogador, mas _nunca_ conseguiria acertar de uma distância tão grande.

- Passa a goles! – Lily berrou a plenos pulmões na arquibancada, fazendo Remus e Nicolle tamparem os ouvidos. – Você é idiota, Lewis? PASSA A GOLES!

- Lewis, passa a goles! – James gritou pra ele, balançando os braços freneticamente. Eles _precisavam_ marcar um gol logo. _Muitos_ gols, na verdade.

Mas Lance não passou para nenhum outro artilheiro. Ele seguiu em frente, sozinho e no momento crucial... perdeu a bola.

- NÃO!

- Lewis! O que diabos você estava pensando? – James praticamente berrou, vermelho de raiva.

- E Diggory pega o pomo pra Lufa-Lufa! Fiiiiiiiim de jogo!

- Lewis, seu idiota! – um garotinho do primeiro ano gritou e vaiou Lance, ato que foi incentivado e copiado pelos seus outros colegas de casa.

- Que todo mundo pode brilhar nesse maldito jogo, _capitão_! – Lance berrou em resposta, arrancando seus óculos de protenção² e jogando-o no chão com força.

O resto do time olhou de Lewis para James, apreensivos. Mas James não fez nada, apenas seguiu o companheiro para dentro do vestiário, depois de cumprimentar os lufa-lufas pela vitória.

- Nós fomos patéticos – Abraine, a outra artilheira da equipe disse, num tom cansado.

- Foi o pior jogo da minha vida – Fillie, o novo apanhador, resmungou.

James respirou fundo.

- Sim, nós fomos patéticos e sim, o jogo foi um dos piores de nossas vidas. Mas esse é só o começo. Nós não podemos desistir agora! Nem agir da forma que vocês estão agindo – ele encarou um por um dos jogadores. – Vocês viram o quanto o campo estava lotado? A escola inteira veio nos ver e nós os decepcionamos. Decepcionamos nossos colegas de casa, nossos amigos, nossa _professora_. Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas esse não é um sentimento que eu aprecio, e pretendo _nunca mais_ ter que sentir isso!

"Olhem pra nós. Ninguém ganha um jogo sozinho. Nem eu, nem você, nem você, nem você, nem você, nem você – James continuou, apontando para os companheiros. – Enquanto a gente não entender que somos uma _equipe_ e não um amontoado de pessoas com talento para Quadribol, nós não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum. Eu preciso de vocês e vocês precisam de mim, simples assim.

"Levantem a cabeça, porque nós temos um longo caminho pela frente. E eu quero poder contar com cada um de vocês nessa jornada.

James suspirou e arrancou a braçadeira de capitão, jogando-a em um canto qualquer, antes de começar a se despir, sem se importar com o fato de que haviam duas garotas no vestiário.

- Pot... Jam... cap... – Lewis se aproximou dele, sem saber como chamá-lo. – Me desculpe. Eu sei que...

- Tudo bem, Lance.

- Mas eu...

- Todo mundo merece brilhar, você tem razão - James virou-se para ele. – Só pense no time antes de pensar em você na próxima vez, ok?

- Certo... certo! Capitão.

- James.

- Hmm?

- Você pode me chamar de James, Lance.

- Ah, ok. Obrigado... eu acho.

James sorriu para ele antes de se dirigir ao chuveiro mais próximo.

* * *

- Em todos esses anos, eu nunca nem cheguei perto de você antes de um jogo. Na _única_ vez em que eu te desejo boa sorte, nosso time perde.

Lily estava andando pelo vestiário, analisando o lugar. James se surpreendeu ao vê-la ali, mas não se pode dizer que ele não estava feliz com a surpresa.

- Talvez da próxima vez você me dê um _beijo_ de boa sorte. Quem sabe funciona.

- Nos seus sonhos, Potter.

Ela se sentou em um dos bancos e o encarou. James vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul, que estava levemente molhada nas costas – ele provavelmente não estava com paciência para se enxugar direito. Por alguma razão, por mais casual que ele estivesse vestido, Lily o achou incrivelmente atraente, parado diante dela.

- Eu te decepcionei – ele murmurou.

Ela o olhou sem entender por um momento, depois bateu no lugar ao seu lado, pedindo para ele se sentar.

- Você fez o que pôde, Potter.

- Li-Evans? Você... você acha que eu jogo pra aparecer?

- O que?

- Foi uma coisa que me disseram hoje – ele começou, levemente envergonhado. – E eu estive pensando... durante todo esse tempo, eu disse pra mim mesmo que só estava jogando quadribol porque eu _gosto_ de jogar e porque as pessoas precisam se divertir de vez em quando, esquecer que tem um cara doido a solta. Mas talvez... talvez eu só estivesse tentando _me_ convencer que havia alguma razão nobre por trás do fato de eu gostar da atenção que eu recebo por causa do quadribol.

Lily se aproximou dele, tocando seu ombro levemente com uma das mãos.

- Você lembra no segundo ano? Você nem queria participar dos testes, porque achou que não ia conseguir passar, que não era bom o bastante pra estar no time da casa. E você lembra do que aconteceu?

- O capitão daquela época nem quis ver os outros candidatos e disse que a vaga era minha, assim que me viu jogando – ele respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Você merece a atenção que recebe, eu acho – ela disse, surpreendendo-o pela segunda vez naquela tarde. – Você tem esse dom pro quadribol, Potter. E mesmo que por algumas vezes você tenha saído por aí se gabando por ser tão bom como artilheiro quanto como apanhador, eu não acho que você jogue pelas razões erradas, se é que isso existe. Você gosta, você é bom, e acredite em mim, as pessoas se distraem nesses jogos. Nada mais importa além dos doze jogadores lá em cima.

- Puxa, o Moony tem razão – James disse, aproximando seu rosto. – Você é mesmo boa pra consolar os outros.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu, e, percebendo as intenções dele, levantou-se. – Eu acho melhor eu ir. Ainda não dei os parabéns pro _meu querido Amos_ pela vitória.

- Você sabe que ele está namorando, não sabe? – James perguntou, entrando na brincadeira dela. – E me parece bem sério dessa vez.

- Eu vou sobreviver – Lily murmurou, sorrindo, antes de dar um beijo no rosto dele. – Até mais, Potter.

* * *

Lily chegou no salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa – sendo Monitora Chefe, ela tinha o privilégio de saber a senha – para falar com Amos e pagar a aposta que tinha feito com uma das monitoras, mas encontrou Amos cercado por fãs e Harper estava um tanto quanto grudada em seu namorado.

- Eu acho que não vai ter jeito de falar com ele hoje – Lily riu, apontando para Amos.

- Nem _eu_ consegui chegar mais de três metros perto dele! – Melina Stevens exclamou, rindo também. – Ser namorada do astro do time não é lá grandes coisas, vou te contar.

- Posso imaginar! Você diz pra ele que eu passei por aqui?

- Claro.

- Ok. Obrigada. Eu acho que eu... – Lily apontou pra saída e se preparou para sair, quando foi chamada por Melina. – Sim?

- Você... Olha, eu sei que vai soar ridículo, mas eu preciso saber... Você sabe se o James está saindo com alguém?

De todas as perguntas que Melina poderia fazer, essa não era exatamente a que Lily estava esperando.

- James? Por...? Você está namorando o Amos!

- Eu sei, Lily. E eu _definitivamente_ não estou interessada pelo James.

- Então...?

- A Karen, minha melhor amiga, está. Interessada nele, eu quero dizer.

Lily balançou a cabeça, compreendendo a situação. Mas o que ela deveria responder?

- Eu sinceramente não sei, Melina. A gente na discute muito isso, sabe. É meio... _pessoal demais_.

- Ah, tudo bem, Lily. Eu vou dar um jeito de descobrir – Melina sorriu. – Obrigada mesmo assim.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e saiu o mais rápido possível. Por que? Por que logo agora Karen Dawson resolvera que gostava de James? Não era justo! Alguns anos antes, ela havia decidido que gostava do mesmo garoto que Lily. E agora de novo? Mas agora a situação seria diferente! E como seria!

* * *

**N/A:** Olá :D Bem, um ano depois do pedido da fofa da Fer C. Potter, resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e respostar a fic. O texto continua igual, não mudei nada.

¹**You'll Never Walk Alone**, canção do musical _Carousel_, que foi adotada pela torcida do Liverpool como seu hino.


	2. Entre Sonhos

James estava cansado. Mais cansado do que jamais estivera em todos os seus 17 anos. Havia treinado exaustivamente por boas três horas, sem descanso. Ele precisava estar em forma para poder pedir o mesmo de seus companheiros de time. Companheiros esses que James não pretendia enfrentar naquela noite em particular. Depois de tomar um longo e merecido banho no banheiro dos monitores, ele se dirigiu ao seu quarto especial. Nunca havia entrado ali, pois não tinha planos de abandonar o quarto que dividia com os outros Marotos. Mas hoje – e _só_ hoje, James prometeu a si mesmo -, ele queria ficar sozinho. No quarto dos Monitores Chefes, a única pessoa que ele poderia encontrar seria Lily – e até essa chance era remota.

James se jogou na grande e confortável cama, e sentiu seu corpo se entregar ao cansaço que ele sentia. Seus olhos se fecharam e o sono começou a tomar conta dele. Até que alguém bateu em sua porta.

- Potter? Você tá aí?

- Evans? – ele perguntou, surpreso, abrindo a porta. A visão que teve o deixou sem ar. Ela estava usando uma camisola preta muito, _muito_, reveladora, que dava a James uma belíssima visão de suas longas pernas, e seus longos cabelos acaju estavam soltos, caindo por seus ombros.

- Você sumiu e eu achei que talvez você estivesse aqui.

- Oh... – ele murmurou. Não conseguia pronunciar uma frase completa.

- Eu sinto _tanto_ pelo jogo, Jimmy! – ela disse, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. – E eu quero fazer você se sentir melhor.

- Você... você quer?

Lily sorriu maliciosamente e o empurrou, fazendo-o cair sentado na cama. Ela sentou em seu colo e sussurrou "sim" em seu ouvido, antes de mordiscar sua orelha. Lily começou a beijar o maxilar e o pescoço de James, que estava tendo uma dificuldade colossal de respirar normalmente. Quando ele não conseguiu agüentar mais, James inverteu as posições, fazendo-a cair deitada na cama no processo. Era sua vez de provocá-la.

- Você não sabe no que se meteu, Lily Evans – sussurrou rouco para ela, antes de começar a beijar cada parte de seu corpo.

- James... – ela gemeu, quando James tirou sua camisola e a atirou para algum canto qualquer do quarto. – Potter! Potter!

Ele levantou a cabeça imediatamente. O que estava acontecendo?

- Potter? Abre essa porta _nesse instante_!

James acordou de um pulo, confuso.

- Potter! Eu sei que você está... – ele abriu a porta, tentando apagar de sua memória as imagens de seu sonho. - ... aí. Oi.

Lily estava parada do outro lado da porta. Tudo parecia muito familiar, como o começo de seu sonho, não fosse o fato de ela estar vestida de uma forma muito mais inocente – usava um pijama cuja camiseta era branca e o shorts era florido – e seus cabelos estarem presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Bom, e-eu... – ela não terminou a frase, embaraçada.

- Sente muito por eu ter perdido o jogo e quer me fazer sentir melhor? – ele perguntou, esperançoso.

- O que? O jogo foi há um mês atrás, Potter – ela o olhou como se James fosse doido.

- Ah, é... Tem razão.

Lily sorriu.

- O que _você _tá fazendo aqui? Você nunca dormiu no quarto do Monitor Chefe antes.

- Eu queria ficar sozinho. Tudo bem pra você?

- Sim, claro. É seu quarto, né?

James cruzou os braços em frente ao seu peito nu.

- Você me fez acordar assustado, _só_ pra perguntar isso?

Ela respirou fundo, antes de dizer, muito rápido:

- Na verdade... Eu acordei pra ir ao banheiro e você tava fazendo uns barulhos _estranhos_, se é que você me entende, e eu pensei que você estivesse aqui com a Karen Dawson, e...

- Quem? – James perguntou, confuso.

- O que? Não me diga que você não conhece Karen Dawson!

- Aquela que namorou o Dean Jarvis no quinto ano quando você estava tão descaradamente apaixonada por ele? É, eu conheço aquela va- _menina_.

Ela o encarou, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Ele bagunçou os cabelos, sentindo-se desconfortável com o olhar que estava recebendo.

- Enfim. Eu pensei que você estivesse aqui com ela e só queria te avisar que não é pra _aquilo_ que serve o quarto dos Monitores.

Foi a vez de James sorrir.

- E você realmente ia interromper o que quer que seja que estivesse acontecendo aqui só pra me dizer isso? – ele riu – Merlin, Evans, você leva seus deveres muito a sério!

Lily bufou e o empurrou, brincando.

- Acho que vou voltar pra cama, ainda está cedo.

- Eu também.

Ela se virou para voltar para seu quarto.

- Lily?

A ruiva virou-se para ele. James nunca havia chamado-a pelo primeiro nome.

- Sim?

- Dawson não é o meu tipo de garota, não se preocupe.

Lily sorriu.

- Bom dia, Potter.

* * *

**Captain Fantastic**

_Capítulo Dois: Entre Sonhos_

Lily estava tomando seu café da manhã sozinha, pois Nicolle ainda estava dormindo, quando alguém se aproximou.

- Bom dia, Lils!

- Bom dia, Remmy! – ela sorriu para o amigo, que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Ah, Lils! Você sabe que eu _odeio_ que me chamem de Remmy! – ele exclamou, fazendo uma cara enojada.

- Eu sei. É por isso que eu te chamo assim, _Remmy_ – a ruiva sorriu, brincando.

- Que seja, Lils – ele sorriu também, antes de se servir de bolo e chá. – Hey, o diretor me pediu pra te avisar que ele está esperando você na sala dele, essa tarde.

- Ah, certo – Lily disse, um tanto preocupada.

- Se o Prongs não estiver lá, espere por ele porque James sabe a senha.

– Ah, ainda bem – ela suspirou.

- Meus ouvidos me enganam, ou você está mais tranqüila porque o Prongs vai estar lá também? – Remus provocou.

- É claro que eu estou aliviada! Se Potter vai estar presente, isso quer dizer que o diretor quer tratar de algum assunto de monitoria.

- É... às vezes eu esqueço que James é Monitor Chefe – o rapaz deu de ombros.

Lily o observou por alguns segundos, antes de perguntar algo que sempre tivera curiosidade de saber.

- Você ficou desapontado ao saber que o diretor, por alguma razão pouco clara pra mim, havia escolhido o Potter para ser Monitor Chefe e não você?

Remus a encarou, estranhando a pergunta.

- Eu fiquei surpreso, na verdade, como muita gente. Mas desapontado, não.

- Foi _realmente _uma surpresa!

Ele riu gostosamente do exagero dela.

- Sim, mas eu acho que o diretor fez uma boa escolha. James é um ótimo líder, como é possível perceber ao ver o respeito que o time tem por ele. E ser Monitor deu uma responsabilidade a mais para ele, o que é sempre bom, uma vez que James é sempre tão...

- Despreocupado?

- É. E eu gosto de ser só um monitor _simples_. Não gosto de atenção.

- Você é um excelente amigo, Remmy.

Lily pegou sua mão, acariciando-a delicadamente. Gostava muito de Remus, sinceramente. Sabia que ele se sacrificaria sem pensar duas vezes pelos amigos – mesmo que esse sacrifício incluísse desistir de uma posição com a qual ele sonhara desde o quinto ano. E ela sabia do segredo de Remus também, mas jamais havia deixado isso afetar a amizade entre os dois.

- Depois de tudo que Prongs e Pads fizeram por mim, eu acho que eu não sou tão bom assim.

- Escuta aqui – ela começou, autoritária -, só porque eles... _mudaram_ por sua causa, não quer dizer que você é inferior a eles!

- Lils... Você é ótima pra consolar.

- Eu não estou te consolando. E o que foi que você disse pro Potter sobre esse meu dom, hein, rapaz? – ela perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

Remus apenas sorriu e voltou a comer.

* * *

James estava parado no corredor do escritório de Dumbledore faziam mais de dez minutos. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas dentro dos bolsos da calça, e ele chutava levemente o chão com a ponta do pé. Odiava ter que ficar esperando.

- Hey, Potter! – alguém o cutucou no ombro, mas quando ele olhou, não viu ninguém. Irritado, James olhou para o outro lado e quase bateu sua cabeça na de Lily, que ria divertidamente.

- Evans – ele respondeu, sorrindo educadamente.

- Por que você acha que nós estamos aqui? Detenção? – ela perguntou, animada.

- Merlin, espero que não! Tenho treino intensivo a semana inteira.

- Certo, certo, Sr. Capitão!

James riu do entusiasmo da garota antes de dizer a senha para poder entrar no escritório do diretor.

- Por que tanta alegria, Evans?

- Estou de bom humor.

- Eu pude perceber isso, mas _por que_?

- Não sei... nenhuma razão em particular, eu acho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio até a porta se abrir diante deles, revelando um bem-humorado Dumbledore, que os convidou para sentar.

- Srta. Evans, como vão as aulas com os alunos do quinto ano? – o diretor perguntou, interessado.

- Muito bem, senhor. Eles são bastante esforçados – a ruiva respondeu, lembrando-se dos três garotos que ela ajudava dando aulas de Feitiços.

- E você, Sr. Potter? Como vão os treinos de quadribol?

- Começam essa semana, senhor.

- Não pegue muito pesado, Sr. Potter – Dumbledore sorriu.

- Não posso prometer nada – James sorriu de volta. Lily o olhou assustada. Como ele _ousava_ falar de tal maneira com o _diretor_?!

- Eu os chamei aqui por uma razão. Vocês sabem que, como Monitores Chefes, vocês dois são os encarregados de representar a escola em eventos, além de zelarem pela ordem entre os alunos de Hogwarts, não sabem? Pois bem. O Puddlemere United – vocês conhecem o time, não? - dará um jantar em fevereiro para celebrar seus 815 anos e nós fomos convidados para participar. Eu, infelizmente, não poderei ir, então gostaria de pedir para que vocês – ou _um _de vocês – fossem em meu lugar, representando nossa escola.

James ficou paralisado com a notícia. Não, não, não. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Devia ser outro sonho – ele estava tendo muitos, recentemente. A qualquer momento Sirius ou Lily começariam a chamar por ele, ou quem sabe Remus, só pra variar um pouco. Era um sonho. _Tinha _que ser um sonho.

James era um ávido torcedor do Puddlemere United desde a infância. Fora a inúmeros jogos do time e possuía duas camisas oficias – uma delas autografada por Jack Murray, que havia sido seu ídolo quando James tinha uns 8 ou 9 anos. Simplesmente não podia acreditar que Dumbledore estava _pedindo _a ele para que fosse a esse jantar.

- Eu posso ir, diretor – o rapaz levantou a mão, tentando esconder seu entusiasmo.

Lily o olhou durante os minutos em que ambos estiveram calados, digerindo a informação. Sabia que James torcia pelo Puddlemere, mas não pensara que ele seria _tão_ fã assim. Os olhos dele haviam brilhado quando Dumbledore fizera o convite. Sorriu ao ouvi-lo se oferecer para ir à comemoração. Embora gostasse de quadribol, o esporte – e o time – não era tão importante assim para ela. Deixaria que James fosse, se isso o deixaria tão feliz.

- Srta. Evans?

- Tudo bem, diretor. Você pode ir, Potter – ela sorriu.

- Ev...

- Muito bom, então! – Dumbledore sorriu também. – Quando estiver mais próximo de fevereiro, eu volto a falar nesse assunto com você, Sr. Potter. Vocês podem ir agora.

Lily e James saíram do escritório sem trocar uma palavra e caminharam até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória em silêncio.

- Senha? – o retrato pediu.

- Bel...

- Evans, posso falar com você? – James perguntou, segurando-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de dizer a senha.

- Claro, Potter, o que foi? – Lily olhou pra ele, curiosa.

- Olha, esse jantar vai ser chato pra caramba, vai ter um bando de gente que eu nunca vi na vida, alguns que possivelmente nem falam a nossa língua, mas eu realmente, _realmente_ quero ir. Porque é o meu time, sabe? E bom... eu queria que _você_ fosse também, porque...

- Porque...?

- Porque ficaria menos tedioso, eu acho.

- Eu não posso falar não agora, posso? – ela disse, afastando o cabelo de seu rosto, sentindo-se nervosa por alguma razão.

- Pode, claro que pode! – ele exclamou, tentando mostrar que não queria forçá-la a nada, mas sem conseguir esconder o desapontamento.

- Nós vamos como... como amigos, certo?

- Se você quiser assim, como amigos, Li-Evans.

- Certo. Ok... eu acho que eu posso fazer esse sacrifício de enfrentar um jantar chato e um monte de gente idiota, se significa tanto pra você.

- Significa, Evans. Muito.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, as bochechas de Lily adquirindo um tom rosado e a mão direita de James seguindo seu instinto natural e bagunçando a parte de trás do cabelo do rapaz.

- Vocês vão dizer a senha logo ou o que?!

* * *

- Ok, pessoal, por hoje chega – James gritou para seus companheiros de time naquela segunda-feira, depois de um treino exaustivo.

Ele estava entrando no vestiário quando sentiu uma mão puxar seu braço. Virando-se para trás, deparou-se com uma sorridente Karen Dawson.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, seco, puxando seu braço.

- Nervoso, _Jimmy_?

- Não.

Karen suspirou, mas não perdeu o sorriso irritante que permaneceu estampado em seu rosto. Ela voltou a colocar sua mão no braço de James, fazendo círculos com a unha na pele do rapaz.

- Eu estive pensando e faz tempo que você não tem um encontro, não é?

- Olha – James respirou fundo, puxando novamente seu braço para longe dela -, eu não quero sair com ninguém no momento. Eu tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer como Monitor Chefe, o time de quadribol precisa de muito treino antes do próximo jogo e eu ainda tenho que estudar pra não me ferrar nas provas finais. Sinto muito, Dawson.

E sem esperar resposta, James entrou no vestiário e bateu a porta na cara de Karen.


	3. Sob Pressão

Lily caminhou calmamente para o café da manhã naquele dia. O Natal estava se aproximando e ela adorava essa época do ano. Mas quando estava entrando no Salão Principal, uma garota morena trombou nela com força, o que quase fez Lily cair.

- Ei! – ela exclamou, irritada, mas antes que pudesse começar um discurso sobre como a garota devia olhar por onde anda, Lily notou que ela estava chorando. – O que aconteceu?

Uma amiga da garota veio correndo atrás dela.

- Os pais dela foram mortos.

A ruiva colocou a mão na boca. Toda a escola estava lendo o Profeta Diário, alguns mais chocados que os outros, mas a maioria compartilhava do mesmo sentimento: medo.

- Você ouviu? – Nicolle perguntou a Lily quando ela se sentou ao seu lado.

- Sim... horrível.

- Eu acho que a guerra começou de vez agora – Remus disse, de cabeça baixa.

- Por que?

- O que você quer dizer com 'por que', Evans? – Sirius perguntou, bufando – Esse _Valdemar_, ou sei lá qual é o nome dele, matou dois trouxas, que por acaso eram pais da pobre Joan, que, por alguma razão ou outra, é Sonserina. Antes eram só ameaças e coisas sem importância, Evans. Mas eu acho que agora esse doido mostrou do que ele é capaz e contra quem é essa guerra.

Lily olhou pra seu prato. Nicolle lançou um olhar assassino a Sirius antes de abraçar sua amiga.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Lils.

- É fácil pra você falar. Vocês são todos sangues-puros.

- Ah, qual é, Evans! – Sirius exclamou. – Você não acredita nessa conversa de sangue, acredita?

- A questão não é se _eu_ acredito, Black.

Sirius suspirou.

- Veja pelo lado positivo.

- E tem um?

- Sim. As pessoas não olham pra _você_, como se você fosse responsável pelo que tá acontecendo.

- Quem olha pra você assim? – Nicolle perguntou, levemente irritada.

- Todo mundo – ele deu de ombros.

- Bom, eu não – Lily disse, olhando em seus olhos. – E eu não acho que você é como o resto da sua família, se isso te faz sentir melhor.

- Sim, faz – Sirius deixou um minúsculo sorriso escapar, antes de voltar a comer.

* * *

**Captain Fantastic**

_Capítulo Três: Sob Pressão_

- Hey, Evans! Posso ser seu parceiro nessa aula _maravilhosa_? – James perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Lily, sorrindo.

- Tendo problemas em Poções de novo, é? – ela perguntou, virando-se para ele, balançando a cabeça como quem entende das coisas.

- Sim... E minha mãe vai me matar se ela descobrir, porque ela é ótima em fazer poções e tudo mais. Será que você pode ser aquela menina legal que nós dois sabemos que você pode ser e me ajudar?

- Eu não sei, Potter... Esse vai ser meu segundo favor pra você em menos de um mês – Lily resmungou, fazendo cara de pouco caso. – O que eu vou ganhar com isso?

- Ora, ora, ora, Srta. Evans! – James exclamou, indignado. – Lembra do quanto eu te ajudei ano passado? E eu nunca pedi nada em troca!

Se ela se lembrava? É _claro_ que sim! Como Lily seria capaz de esquecer...?

- Tudo bem então, Potter – ela disse, sentindo o rosto esquentar com a lembrança do que havia acontecido no ano anterior. – Mas você vai ter que se comprometer! Eu não vou ficar me matando tentando te ensinar.

- Eu prometo, Evans. Vou ser melhor aluno do que todos aqueles fracassados do terceiro ano que você ajuda em Feitiços.

Lily abriu a boca para ralhar com James, mas foi interrompida pelo professor Slughorn, que entrava na sala naquele exato momento. A ruiva contentou-se em lançar-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Não fique brava comigo, Lilikins – o rapaz disse, apertando a bochecha dela. – Eu sei que você me ama.

_Não, você não sabe, James._

* * *

- Vocês sangue-ruins não resistem mesmo a um _Lancelot_.

Lily respirou fundo e continuou andando.

- A escola toda vai começar a comentar sobre vocês dois, sabia?

- Que comentem, eu não devo nada a ninguém.

- Evans, como você é inocente.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho meu Lancelot pra me defender, não é, Snape?

O tom de voz dela continuava calmo e Lily não havia olhado para trás uma só vez.

- Potter não pode ser de muita ajuda se ele também estiver sem defesa.

Isso chamou a atenção da ruiva.

- Do que você tá falando?

Snape apenas sorriu. Lily se aproximou dele, apontando a varinha para seu pescoço.

- Se alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, acontecer ao James, eu acabo com você!

- Faço minhas as palavras dela – outra voz, que normalmente era suave e levemente enjoada, soou autoritária e irritada atrás de Snape.

- Dawson? – o jovem perguntou, surpreso.

- Cai fora daqui, _Seboso_.

- Vocês ainda vão se arrepender – disse, antes de arrumar as vestes e sair de nariz empinado, para o lado oposto do corredor.

Karen virou-se para Lily, que abaixou a varinha e estalou os dedos, nervosa.

- Tudo bem, Evans?

- Sim. Obrigada, Dawson.

- Aula de Adivinhação?

- É... Você também?

- Sim.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, sem olhar uma para a outra.

- Será que eu pos...?

- Se você quiser, você pod...

Elas riram e concordaram em irem juntas para a próxima aula. Fazia pouco mais de dois anos desde que as duas haviam se falado pela última vez. Lily sempre achara o fim duas meninas brigarem – de se estapearem mesmo – por algum cara. Eles nunca valem a pena. Mas quando ela própria fora traída por alguém que ela considerava, pelo menos, uma boa colega, seus conceitos mudaram. Não que Lily tivesse saído no tapa com Karen, mas o relacionamento das duas nunca mais fora o mesmo.

- Você deve gostar muito do James. Nunca te vi ameaçar ninguém, em todos esses sete anos – Dawson disse, depois de uma longa caminhada em silêncio.

- Eu não gosto do jeito como Snape se refere ao Potter. Parece que ele sabe de alguma coisa que ninguém mais sabe... parece que as ameaças dele vão muito além de uma simples brincadeira de escola, sabe?

- Sei.

Um novo silêncio se seguiu. E a sala de Adivinhação parecia nunca mais chegar.

- _Por que_ você tá interessada no James, Karen? – Lily não conseguiu se controlar e soltou a pergunta que vinha atormentando-a por alguns meses. – Ele é alto e magricela e não consegue deixar aqueles cabelos arrumados por nada no mundo! Por que você se interessaria por ele?

Dawson riu.

- Por que _você_ se interessa por ele, Evans?

- O que?! Eu não...

- Ah, Lily, por favor! É tão _óbvio_, não adianta negar.

- É mesmo?

- Totalmente.

Lily respirou fundo, pensando no que dizer.

- Eu não sei... Ele... ele foi o primeiro que me ajudou quando eu achei que ninguém ia ficar do meu lado. E... sei lá, o cheiro dele é tão bom e quando ele me abraça, eu... – ela hesitou, olhando de forma estranha pra Karen. – Eu não vou te dar motivos pra gostar dele.

Dawson riu mais uma vez.

- Um beijo pode mudar muitas coisas, não é mesmo?

- O que? Como você...?

- Eu estava lá, Evans.

_Lily e mais dois nascidos-trouxas haviam sido encurralados por um bando de Sonserinos, e suas varinhas haviam sido arrancadas deles. Os primeiros boatos de que uma nova guerra estava para começar no mundo bruxo haviam sido noticiados nos jornais. O corredor em que o tumulto acontecia ficava cada vez mais lotado de alunos, mas ninguém se atreveu a fazer alguma coisa. _

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_Por cima da cabeça de um dos Sonserinos Lily pode ver os Marotos parados atrás da multidão. Todos pareciam furiosos, mas James era o que mais demonstrava sua raiva. _

_- O que tá acontecendo aqui?!_

_- Potter, Potter, Potter. __**Sempre **__tentando impressionar a sangue-ruim aqui, né? – um deles puxou Lily pelo braço._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, James abriu caminho por entre as pessoas à sua frente e socou a cara do Sonserino. Os outros tentaram o atacar, mas os Marotos impediram. James pegou a mão de Lily e a virou para a multidão._

_- Lily Evans é uma das melhores bruxas que eu já conheci. Há coisas que muitos de vocês, que cresceram em lares mágicos, jamais ouviram falar, mas __**ela**__ sabe. Não há um feitiço ou uma poção que a Evans não saiba fazer. E esses dois aqui – James apontou para os dois garotos atrás deles - achavam que uma vassoura voadora era coisa de conto de fadas antes de entrarem em Hogwarts. E hoje eles são excelentes jogadores de quadribol e eu simplesmente não me vejo jogando sem eles no time. _

_- Mas você sabe o que vai acontecer com quem se socializa com pessoas como eles, não sabe? – uma garotinha gritou._

_James não estava mais prestando atenção. Lily havia entrelaçado os dedos de ambos. Ela parecia muito menos nervosa agora. Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, mas acreditando que aquela era uma chance única, James virou delicadamente a cabeça de Lily em sua direção e a beijou. Um beijo doce, que durou poucos segundos, mas que serviu pra chocar todos os presentes. _

- Foi um gesto legal da parte dele – Karen admitiu -, te defender assim.

- É – a ruiva sorriu, adquirindo um olhar sonhador.

- Lily, eu conheço o James. E por mais que você goste dele e pense que ele mudou ou que é diferente dos outros, ele _não_ é. Todos eles são iguais e só querem _uma_ coisa.

- Olha, Karen, pode parar, ok? – Lily parou de andar e se virou para encarar a garota ao seu lado. – Você não vai me envenenar contra o James, nem adianta tentar. E quer saber? Você me fez um grande favor ficando com o Dean. Você me mostrou o tipo de pessoa que você realmente é. E a propósito, está confirmando o que eu penso sobre você nesse exato momento.

E com isso, a ruiva deu as costas e andou o mais depressa que pode. Ao chegar no fim do corredor, gritou, sem virar pra trás:

- E fique sabendo que se James quiser _aquilo_, ele _vai_ ter.

* * *

- Vocês sabem o quanto o jogo de hoje é importante, não sabem? Nós _não_ podemos nem pensar em perder! É tudo ou nada, é ganhar ou dar adeus ao nosso troféu.

James olhou para seus companheiros de time. Todos estavam nervosos, mas muito determinados a arrasarem a Corvinal.

- Se nós ganharmos hoje, ainda temos chances de disputar o título. Lógico que precisamos contar com a Sonserina e, por pior que seja, torcer para que eles ganhem da Lufa-Lufa. Mas temos que fazer a nossa parte primeiro, ou não vai adiantar sacrificar nosso orgulho grifinório.

Os sete jogadores se reuniram em uma roda, antes de partirem para o túnel que dava acesso ao campo.

- Nós _vamos_ ganhar, Capitão – Lance disse. – Não vamos, galera?

- Sim!

- Grifinória no três - Abraine gritou. – Um, dois, três.

- Grifinória!

James sorriu orgulhoso do time que tinha conseguido montar. E que vença o melhor.

* * *

- É inacreditável, mas é verdade, meus amigos! O jogo está empatado!

As unhas de Lily já estavam completamente roídas, depois de quase três horas de jogo. Ambos os times estavam extremamente cansados. Lily tinha certeza que Frederick Coberg, o capitão da Corvinal, pediria para que o jogo fosse dado como encerrado a qualquer momento.

- Pega essa porra de pomo logo, Fillie! – ela ouviu Sirius berrar, à sua direita, e não pode deixar de concordar. Onde essa droga de pomo havia se enfiado, pra ninguém conseguir agarrá-lo logo?

- Potter pede tempo!

- Fillie, o que está acontecendo? – James perguntou ao seu apanhador. – Você _tem_ que pegar o pomo! Nós não vamos conseguir agüentar muito mais tempo desse jeito!

- Eu sei, Capitão! Me desc...

- Sem desculpas! Só sobe lá e encontra essa droga logo, ok? E vocês cinco, continuem fazendo o que estão fazendo!

Ouviu-se um barulho indicando que o tempo havia acabado.

- Um, dois, três.

- Grifinória!

* * *

- Nós ganhamos! Nós ganhamos!

Lily e Sirius se abraçaram, pulando e gritando junto do resto da torcida de sua casa. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily desceu para o campo, onde o time comemorava sua suada vitória. Ela correu até James, que estava sendo cumprimentado por Delia, e o agarrou por trás.

- Nós ganhamos! Eu não acredito que vocês conseguiram!

James virou-se para trás, rindo.

- Que bom que você tem tanta fé assim na gente.

- Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Potter – ela o empurrou, rindo também.

- Foi um jogo e tanto, né? – Delia comentou.

- E você estava excelente, a propósito – James disse, amigavelmente batendo em seu ombro.

A jovem goleira sorriu pra ele, sem graça.

- Você que é um capitão fantástico.

- Há! Que é isso, Delia! – James riu.

- Eu só digo a verdade, Capitão! – ela piscou. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Steve deve estar me esperando. Até mais, James, Evans.

- Eu acho que vou pro vestiário, antes que meu fã-clube resolva me atacar – ele disse para Lily, o que o rendeu um tapa no ombro. – Tudo bem, Evans, você pode vir junto.

E sem se importar com os protestos da garota, ele a puxou pela mão e os dois correram até o vestiário, que ainda estava vazio. A comemoração no campo geralmente era bem demorada. James trancou a porta atrás de si e começou a tirar o uniforme de quadribol.

- O que você acha que tá fazendo, seu tarado? – Lily perguntou, um tanto receosa da resposta.

- Tirando meu uniforme suado, o que parece pra você?

- Que você vai me atacar a qualquer momento.

Ele riu.

- _Bem_ que eu queria, mas não aqui, nem agora.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Então o que você pretende, Senhor _Capitão Fantástico_?

- Hmmm nada, na verdade. Só quero uns cinco minutos de paz antes que o time invada o vestiário e que o Tim Smith nos arraste pra festa da vitória no Salão Comunal.

- Estou chocada! Senhor Capitão Fantástico não gosta das festas de Tim Smith?! Eu podia jurar que você era fanático por elas. Aliás, tem umas dez garotas que compartilham desse pensamento, tendo em vista que você se divertiu _tanto_ com elas nas festas dos anos anteriores.

- Com ciúmes, flor? – ele perguntou, deitando-se em um dos bancos.

- Só porque você quer, Capitão Fantástico!

- Você quer parar de me chamar assim?

- Por que? É bonitinho, eu gostei.

- Delia vai pensar que você está zoando com ela.

- Delia não está aqui agora...

James revirou os olhos.

- Você pode ser _muito_ irritante quando quer, sabia?

- É, sabia – Lily respondeu, rindo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Você lembra quando eu te disse que queria ser um jogador profissional?

_- Imagine, Evans. O estádio inteiro gritando seu nome. Um pênalti pra cobrar. Muita pressão..._

- Tenho vagas lembranças, por que? – ela se sentou ao lado dele no banco.

_- E é __**assim**__ que você quer passar o resto da vida? É realmente a sua cara, Potter._

- Você foi a única que não disse que ia ser o máximo e que mal podia esperar pra me ver vestindo a camisa da seleção ou algo assim.

- Potter, eu...

- Não, Evans. Tudo bem. Eu gosto do fato de você estar sempre me fazendo ver qual é a real das coisas – ele disse, pegando na mão dela.

- Mas sinceramente, esquece o que quer que eu tenha dito. Eu _acho_ o máximo você querer ser jogador profissional e eu tenho _certeza_ que um dia você vai estar vestindo aquela camisa branca – ela entrelaçou os dedos deles. – Só não deixe essas coisas subirem à sua cabeça.

- Não vou – ele se sentou e se aproximou. Ele estava _tão_ perto que Lily sabia que não poderia resistir.

- James? Tem alguém aí? Por que a porta tá trancada?

_Droga, Lance!_

Eles se afastaram imediatamente. James se levantou e procurou por sua mochila.

- Agüenta aí, Lance!

Ele virou-se para Lily e entregou uma capa pra ela.

- Veste isso e sai quando eu abrir a porta, ok? Cuidado pra não esbarrar no Lewis. Ele não pode te ver, mas ele ainda pode te sentir.

Confusa, mas não ousando discordar, Lily assentiu com a cabeça e jogou a capa em seus ombros. James se aproximou e ela sentiu sua respiração falhar. Mas ao contrário do que a ruiva imaginava – e desejava –, o rapaz apenas puxou a capa pra cima, cobrindo também sua cabeça.

- Te vejo na festa?

- Certo, Capitão Fantástico!

* * *

- Onde você esteve, Lily? Estou te procurando faz meia hora! – Nicolle gritou quando a amiga entrou em seu quarto.

- Ah... por aí, você sabe.

- Se com 'por aí' você quer dizer 'com James Potter', então sim, eu sei.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu te dei a senha do meu dormitório – Lily resmungou, jogando a capa em sua cama.

- Oh meu Merlin! Então eu _tinha_ razão! Você _estava_ com o James! Oh meu Merlin!

Nicolle pegou a capa e começou a pular pelo quarto, como se tivesse encontrado o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris ou qualquer coisa alegre assim. Lily caiu em sua cama, rindo da euforia da amiga.

- Você sabe o que é isso, Lils? Hmm? Hmmm?

- Uma capa de invisibilidade, ao que parece.

- Exato! E elas são raríssimas!

- É, eu soube.

- E eu conheço apenas _uma_ pessoa que poderia ter uma dessas e adiviiiiinha quem é?

- Tá, tá – Lily suspirou. – Sim, eu estava com James até agora. Feliz?

- E ele já te agarrou? Merlin, _você_ agarrou ele?

A ruiva riu, jogando uma almofada na amiga.

- Ninguém agarrou ninguém! Nós só... conversamos.

- Quem foi que atrapalhou vocês dessa vez? – Nicolle perguntou, sabendo perfeitamente bem que a única forma de James e Lily não terem se beijado ainda era porque alguém havia chegado na hora H.

- Lance Lewis – ela respondeu, com uma cara de desgosto. – Se ele tivesse esperado mais _um _minuto, Nic!

- Você sabe o que _eu _faria se fosse você.

- Eu _não_ vou agarrar o James no meio da festa, muito obrigada, Nicolle!

- Lils, acorda! Você tá dando muito espaço praquela cobra da Karen – e pra qualquer outra que queira o Senhor Perfeição!

Lily suspirou e apertou um travesseiro contra seu rosto. Por que as coisas não podiam ser um tantinho mais simples?


	4. Parte do Seu Mundo

O barulho na Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava tão alto que era um milagre a Professora McGonagall não ter ido distribuir detenções por lá. A sala estava lotada de cerveja amanteigada e pessoas dançando. Um grande grupo de alunos dos sexto e sétimo anos estava sentado em uma roda, perto das janelas.

- Primeiro, vamos todos beber isso – Tim disse, pingando duas gotas de um líquido verde em cada copo -, pra evitar que alguém conte mentiras.

Todos o fizeram e então Caleb Bourdon colocou uma garrafa na mesa.

- Quem quer começar? – ele perguntou, animado.

- Eu começo – Vanessa Adams se adiantou, girando a garrafa. Ela parou virada pra Remus, que suspirou nervoso, quando viu o sorriso sedutor nos lábios da garota. – Verdade ou desafio, Lupin?

- Verdade – ele respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, não querendo saber qual seria o desafio.

- Certo... – Vanessa disse, desapontada. – É verdade que uma vez, quando você era mais novo, você foi atacado por cisnes e você os teme desde então?

- O que? Não! – Remus exclamou, indignado.

- Você não pode mentir, cara – Sirius deu um sorrisinho sacana.

- Eu não estou mentido, você sabe!

- Qual é a história verdadeira, então? – Vanessa perguntou, curiosa.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez – Remus respondeu, girando a garrafa, que parou em Tim. – Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você tem uma queda pela mãe do Sirius?

O grupo explodiu em gritos de "ew!".

- É ou não?

- Bom... ela é bem bonita, sabe...

- Ah cara... – Sirius murmurou, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Todos riram e continuaram jogando por um longo tempo. Eles se desafiaram a fazer as coisas mais ridículas, que seriam realizadas no passeio em Hogsmeade. James girou a garrafa pela décima vez e ela parou em Lily. Os dois se olharam por um momento.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio? – ela respondeu, sorrindo inocentemente.

* * *

**Captain Fantastic**

_Capítulo Quatro: Parte do Seu Mundo_

- Eu estou tão feliz que somos só nós duas hoje – Nicolle disse, empolgada, andando de braço dado com Lily pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

- Nós duas, os cinqüenta caras que eu tenho que abraçar e o pobre coitado que você vai ter que envergonhar no Madam Puddifoot's – Lily disse, rindo da expressão da amiga.

- Mas nós vamos fazer isso antes do fim do passeio, certo?

- Eu vou tentar.

- Me encontre no Três Vassouras às duas horas, ok? Nós não podemos perder o desafio do Sirius – Nicolle disse, antes de respirar fundo e sair à procura de um rapaz que ela pudesse convencer a sair com ela, para depois fazer um escândalo na casa de chá.

Lily conjurou um cartaz escrito "Abraços Grátis" e segurou-o em frente ao seu peito. James havia sido legal com ela, dando esse desafio. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era convencer 50 homens a abraçá-la. Não seria tão difícil assim – pelo menos foi o que ela achou.

* * *

- Ei, Evans – Sirius disse, se aproximando. – Posso?

- Hmm claro – Lily respondeu, abrindo os braços e o abraçando. – Obrigada por ajudar.

- Quantos faltam?

- Trinta e dois.

- Aff! Qual é o problema dos homens daqui?

Lily riu.

- Eu não sei.

- Olha – ele começou, passando a mão pelo cabelo -, eu sei que eu mudo de humor muito rápido e tal, e que às vezes parece que eu não gosto de você, mas eu... gosto, ok?

A ruiva o olhou de forma estranha.

- Você não vai dizer que está apaixonado por mim, vai? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- O que? Não! Eu só não quero que você pense que eu te odeio ou algo assim.

- Ah, ok. Eu não penso – ela sorriu.

- Sr. Lupin! – eles ouviram um grito, não muito longe. – Você vai pegar um mês de detenção!

- Mas professora! Eu te amo! – Remus gritou, com convicção, se ajoelhando aos pés da Professora McGonagall e agarrando seu vestido.

- Dois meses!

Lily olhou para Sirius, que estava se acabando de rir.

- Isso não é justo! Coitado do Remus!

- Mas esse é o desafio dele!

- E ele não vale dois meses de detenção! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... – ela disse, caminhando para perto dos dois, mas Sirius a segurou pelo braço. – _Eu_ vou te odiar se você...

Mas o rapaz não deu tempo para que ela continuasse. Sirius saiu em direção do amigo e da professora, andando casualmente.

- Não me faça sofrer assim! – Remus exclamou, quase chorando. Ele era mesmo um grande ator.

- Bom dia, professora, Moony! – Sirius cumprimentou-os sorrindo.

- Sr. Black, leve seu amigo daqui antes que eu lhe dê _três_ meses de detenção!

- Detenção? Pro Moony? Por que, professora? – ele perguntou inocentemente, como se não fizesse idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Diz pra ela o quanto eu a amo, Pads – Remus implorou, olhando desesperado para Sirius.

- Ah! Puxa vida, professora! A senhora não sabe o que é isso? – o rapaz apontou para Remus, no chão, chegando perto de McGonagall, como se fosse contar algum segredo. – Eu e Moony estávamos vendo as novidades da Zonko's e a senhora sabe qual é o sucesso do momento por lá? Uma poção maluca que faz alguém se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa que ver, por 5 horas. Aposto que esse besta aqui tomou um pouco, quando eu não estava olhando... – Sirius riu, dando um tapinha de leve no ombro da professora.

- Some com ele daqui então, Sr. Black!

- É pra já – Sirius piscou e puxou Remus pela camisa. – Vamos embora, Moony.

- Mas Pads...

- Não enrola, Remus – Sirius sussurrou para ele, apressadamente.

- Valeu, cara – Lupin agradeceu quando eles se juntaram a Lily, e os três começaram a rir do absurdo da situação.

* * *

James caminhou pelas ruas cheias de neve de Hogsmeade se sentindo um completo idiota. Várias garotas tentaram puxar conversa com ele, principalmente Karen Dawson. Caleb ia se arrepender de ter dado esse desafio pra ele.

- Potter, você vai pegar uma pneumonia! – alguém gritou, à sua direita. Virando-se pra ver quem era, ele sorriu.

- Não sabia que você se importava tanto.

- Não seja idiota, é claro que eu me importo! – Lily exclamou, aproximando-se. – Tá muito muito _muito _frio pra você andar pelado por Hogsmeade!

- Eu não estou pelado, estou usando um shorts – ele apontou.

- Ah sim, _grande_ diferença.

Lily tirou o casaco que estava vestindo e o colocou nos ombros de James, que levantou uma sobrancelha, ao olhar para si mesmo.

- Eu estou ridículo.

- Ridículo você estava andando por aí com _Grifinória é uma droga_ escrito nas suas costas – ela revirou os olhos. – Sinceramente! Nem parece que o Bourdon é grifinório!

James riu.

- E você? Conseguiu terminar seu desafio?

- Na verdade... – Lily tirou o cartaz do seu bolso, que estava dobrado em vários pedaços, e o abriu. – Você aceita ser o meu abraço número 50?

O rapaz sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Ter Lily em seus braços era uma sensação indescritível. Por mais idiota que soasse, os corpos de ambos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente. Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e James inclinou a dele, em sua direção. Os rostos estavam tão próximos, os olhos se fecharam devagar...

- Mas eu não disse nada!

Thomas Varilux, um garoto moreno do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa gritou, correndo para fora do Madam Puddifoot's. A impressão que dava era que ele começaria a chorar a qualquer momento.

James e Lily se afastaram, respirando fundo.

Nicolle também saiu da casa de chá, ajeitando o cabelo.

- Thomas Varilux? _Thomas Varilux_?! Ele foi o melhor que você conseguiu? – Lily perguntou, rindo.

- Cala a boca, Evans – Nicolle resmungou, abraçando a amiga pelos ombros.

- Eu não acredito! – a ruiva continuou rindo, deixando James pra trás, e sendo guiada até o Três Vassouras.

* * *

Sirius subiu no palco improvisado do Três Vassouras naquela tarde rezando pra que ninguém se lembrasse do que ele estava prestes fazer. Respirando fundo, ele se aproximou do microfone.

- Boa tarde!

Ouviram-se alguns gritinhos femininos. James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Nicolle, Caleb, Tim, Thomas, Vanessa e mais uma cambada de alunos de Hogwarts estavam presentes e olhando atentos para o rapaz em cima do palco.

- Eu sei que é muito incomum isso acontecer aqui, mas se vocês não se importam, eu gostaria de cantar uma canção do musical trouxa _Dreamgirls_.

A ala grifinória do Três Vassouras explodiu em palmas e gritos. Sirius pegou uma peruca feminina do chão e a colocou na cabeça.

- Nesse momento da peça, Effie foi expulsa da banda e ela soube que estava grávida – Sirius arrancou a camisa que vestia, deixando à mostra um vestido cinza brilhante. Mais palmas e gritos, dessa vez de outras pessoas presentes. – Então, pra todos vocês aí, eu digo...

_And I am telling you_

_I'm not going_

_You're the best man I'll ever know_

_There's no way I could ever go_

_No no no, no way_

_No no no, no way_

_I'm living without you_

_I'm not living without you_

_I'm not living without you_

_I don't wanna be free_

A interpretação de Sirius mais sua falta de afinação fizeram o público cair na gargalhada. O rapaz saiu do palco e se dirigiu às primeiras mesas, onde garotas dos quarto e quinto anos se aproveitaram da situação e o agarraram.

_Tear down the mountains_

_Yell, scream and shout_

_You can say what you want_

_But I'm not walking out_

_Stop all the rivers,_

_Push, strike and kill_

_I'm not gonna leave you_

_There's no way I will_

_No no no, no way_

_No no no, no way_

_I'm living without you_

_I'm not living without you_

_I'm not living without you_

_I don't wanna be free_

Lily e Nicolle olharam uma para a outra e cantaram junto com Sirius, se divertindo com a situação do amigo, que estava de volta ao palco. James observou Lily cantar e rir. Hesitantemente, ele colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros dela. A ruiva virou-se pra ele, mas ao invés de xingá-lo ou algo assim, como teria feito nos anos anteriores, Lily apenas sorriu e se aproximou mais de James.

_I'm stayin'_

_I'm stayin'_

_And you, and you and you_

_You're gonna love me_

_Yes you are_

_You're gonna love me_

_Love me_

_Love me_

_Looooooooooooooooove _

_You're gonna loooooooooooooooove meeeeeeeeeeee_

Os clientes do Três Vassouras gritaram, bateram palmas, pediram bis… Sirius apontou pra Tim e murmurou um _"você me paga"_ antes de agradecer e pular do palco.

* * *

- Eu comprei o vestido mais lindo do mundo pra esse jantar, Potter, você nem imagina! – Lily disse, animada, sentando-se na sua cama no Noitebus. Eles estavam viajando para chegar em Puddletown, a cidade natal do Puddlemere United, onde o jantar seria realizado.

- Que bom que você está tão empolgada quanto eu – James comentou, deitando-se na cama dela.

- Claro que eu estou! – ela começou a afagar seus cabelos. – Você sabe _quem_ vai estar nesse jantar? Jake McClintock!

- Eu não sabia que você gostava _tanto_ assim dos jogadores – ele resmungou, encarando-a.

- Não de _todos_, só do Jake mesmo.

Levemente irritado, James se levantou para ir para sua própria cama.

- Potter? O que foi? – Lily perguntou, genuinamente sem entender nada.

- Nada, eu só quero dormir. Boa noite, Evans.

Revirando os olhos, Lily foi até a cama de James e se deitou perto dele, abraçando-o por trás, uma vez que o rapaz estava deitado de lado. Lily não disse nada por um momento, só ficou ali, com a cabeça encostada nas costas de James, sentindo seu perfume.

- Você fica engraçado quando tá bravo.

- Essa frase é minha.

- Pois eu acabo de roubá-la de você, _James_.

- James? – ele se virou para ela, intrigado.

- É seu nome, não é? – ela se acomodou e fechou os olhos. – Boa noite, _James_.

- Tá bom então, _Lily_. Boa noite – ele a beijou na testa, antes de acabar pegando no sono também.


	5. Abra Seus Olhos

- Por que você não tá falando com a Lily, Prongs? – Remus perguntou.

- Eu estou.

- Não como antes...

James suspirou e deitou em sua cama. Fazia apenas algumas semanas desde que ele tinha se mudado de vez para o quarto do Monitor Chefe e já sentia falta do barulhento quarto de seus amigos. James quase se arrependia de sua decisão, mas ele gostava do fato de poder ficar sozinho, também.

- Eu não preciso da pena de ninguém, Moony. Especialmente da garota que eu... Especialmente da Lily.

- Ela não está com pena de você, cara – Sirius disse, saindo do banheiro, terminando de dar um nó em sua gravata. – Ela gosta de você, é diferente.

- Como é? - James perguntou, de forma um tanto exagerada.

- Não me diga que você não percebeu - Sirius bufou.

- Evans _não _gosta de mim e eu realmente gostaria que vocês parassem de tentar me convencer do contrário!

Os outros dois Marotos se olharam e balançaram a cabeça. Quando James pensou que poderia continuar deitado em paz, Sirius começou a falar de novo.

- Talvez seja só nós dois, mas ela ficou mais _amigável _com você, não?

- Olha, eu ainda estou de luto, eu tenho um jogo pra ganhar e eu _realmente_ não quero falar sobre a Lily agora, ok? Então, por favor, parem de tentar me encher de esperanças vazias!

- A única coisa vazia aqui é a sua cabeça, cara.

James sentou na cama, irritado.

- Certo, ela _tem _sido mais amigável comigo, eu admito. Feliz? Mas isso não quer dizer nada! Ela sempre foi amigável com o Moony e até com você, agora, Pads!

- Desde quando? - Sirius perguntou.

- O que?

- Desde quando ela tem sido mais legal com você?

- Hmmm... - James fez uma cara pensativa, tentando se lembrar do exato momento em que as coisas mudaram a seu favor. - Em algum momento do sexto ano. Mas...

- E você sabe por que?

- Porque eu a ajudei em Transfiguração? - ele respondeu, meio incerto.

Remus e Sirius se olharam novamente e reviraram os olhos.

- Você é lerdo mesmo, hein, Prongs?

- O que...?

- Não aconteceu _outra coisa_ antes disso?

James não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto ao lembrar de uma manhã particularmente feliz do ano anterior.

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_James nunca havia ficado tão furioso em toda sua vida. Lily e dois companheiros seus de time haviam sido encurralados por um bando de Sonserinos, e suas varinhas haviam sido arrancadas deles. Os primeiros boatos de que uma nova guerra estava para começar no mundo bruxo haviam sido noticiados nos jornais. O corredor em que o tumulto acontecia estava lotado de alunos, mas ninguém se atrevera a fazer alguma coisa. _

_- O que tá acontecendo aqui?! - ele repetiu, mais irritado a cada segundo._

_- Potter, Potter, Potter. __**Sempre **__tentando impressionar a sangue-ruim aqui, né? – um dos Sonserinos puxou Lily pelo braço._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, James abriu caminho por entre as pessoas à sua frente e socou a cara do Sonserino. Os outros tentaram o atacar, mas os Marotos impediram. James pegou a mão de Lily e a virou para a multidão._

_- Lily Evans é uma das melhores bruxas que eu já conheci. Há coisas que muitos de vocês, que cresceram em lares mágicos, jamais ouviram falar, mas __**ela**__ sabe. Não há um feitiço ou uma poção que a Evans não saiba fazer. E esses dois aqui – James apontou para os dois garotos atrás deles - achavam que uma vassoura voadora era coisa de conto de fadas antes de entrarem em Hogwarts. E hoje eles são excelentes jogadores de quadribol e eu simplesmente não me vejo jogando sem eles no time. _

_- Mas você sabe o que vai acontecer com quem se socializa com pessoas como eles, não sabe? – uma garotinha gritou._

_James não estava mais prestando atenção. Lily havia entrelaçado os dedos de ambos. Ela parecia muito menos nervosa agora. Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, mas acreditando que aquela era uma chance única, James virou delicadamente a cabeça de Lily em sua direção e a beijou. Um beijo doce, que durou poucos segundos, mas que serviu pra chocar todos os presentes. _

- Vocês não acham...? Isso não significa...

- Nada? - Remus terminou por ele. - Ah, significa sim, Prongs. E não é exatamente sobre o beijo.

- Não? - Sirius e James perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não.

- Olha, vocês não estão fazendo sentido. Eu vou voltar pro meu quarto - James disse, se levantando e caminhando até a porta.

- É sobre o que o beijo representou.

O rapaz virou-se para o amigo, cada vez mais confuso.

- O que o beijo representou? Eu praticamente me aproveitei que ela estava tão vulnerável e a ataquei, Moony! Eu ainda me pergunto por que a Lily não me bateu logo em seguida...

- Porque, aos olhos dela, você estava fazendo uma coisa nobre, pra variar. Ela viu que você enfrentaria qualquer coisa pra defender alguém em perigo. Na cabeça da Lily, você apenas a usou para mostrar pro resto da escola que você, James Potter, herdeiro de uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo, era a favor dos nascidos-trouxas - você até beijou uma.

James ficou sem palavras. Ele nunca havia visto a situação dessa forma. E por mais que ele gostasse dos nascidos-trouxas, aquela _realmente_ não era a intenção dele, ao beijar Lily. James sentiu como se tivesse enganado-a por todo esse tempo.

- Eu _definitivamente_ não sou quem ela pensa... - murmurou, antes de sair pela porta e deixar seus dois amigos preocupados, pensando se deveriam segui-lo ou não.

* * *

**Captain Fantastic**

_Capítulo Cinco: Abra Seus Olhos_

_Três meses antes_

O hotel que parecia tão pequeno por fora, era, na verdade, enorme por dentro. Como era bom ser bruxo. Lily não havia mentido quando dissera que tinha comprado um lindo vestido. Ela estava maravilhosa, na opinião de James. O longo vestido azul marinho fez a garota parecer ainda mais bonita do que era normalmente. Ele estava muito bem, também. James havia dado um jeito de deixar seus cabelos arrepiados, com uma _pequena_ ajuda de gel. As vestes pretas que usava faziam seus ombros parecerem mais largos e seus olhos mais verdes que castanhos. Os casais mais velhos estavam encantados com os dois.

Os olhos de James brilhavam como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo. Ele não conseguia manter o sorrisinho afetado longe de seu rosto. Lily não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto tão feliz, nem mesmo depois de ganhar a Taça das Casas no ano anterior. Tudo e todos pareciam muito estranhos para ela, mas não disse nada. Não queria estragar a felicidade de James.

- Caramba! Todas as Taças que nós ganhamos estão aqui! - o rapaz exclamou, animado, olhando para os 20 troféus em uma das paredes. Ele então apontou para um em especial. - Está vendo esse aqui? Eu estava lá!

- Mesmo? Deve ter sido ótimo.

- Foi mais que ótimo. Dois dias e meio de jogo! Minha mãe ficou doida, mas meu pai estava tão empolgado quanto eu.

James começou a contar sobre sua experiência e estava todo empolgado, contando sobre a captura do pomo, quando Lily avistou alguém atrás dele e soltou um gritinho histérico.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou, assustado. - Você tá bem?

- Ai meu Deus! Aimeudeusaimeudeusaimeudeus!

- Lily?

- Jake McClintock acabou de chegar!

James ficou doido da vida. _Como assim_?! Ele olhou pra trás, para constatar que Lily estava certa. Atrás dos dois, sorrindo e dando a mão para milhares de homens em seu caminho, estava Jake McClintock. Ele não conseguia entender porque todo mundo babava tanto por esse cara. Jake estava aposentado, por tudo que é mais sagrado! E nem era tão... _bonito_... assim, na humilde opinião de James.

- Foi por _isso_ que você quis vir então?

- Hmmm?

- Ótimo, _Evans_!

James se afastou dela com passos largos e se dirigiu para o bar. Lily revirou os olhos e foi atrás dele.

- O que foi, James? Tá com ciúmes do _Jake_? - ela riu, se aproximando e tirando o copo que ele segurava de sua mão.

- Pode ficar lá admirando _ele_, não tem problema - ele resmungou e tentou pegar o copo de novo.

- Ai como você é bobo, James. Não sei se você reparou, mas o cara tem uns 40 anos, uma esposa e duas filhas!

Lily não conseguiu se aguentar e riu alto da expressão dele.

- Eu pensei...

- Eu disse que eu viria por _você_, James. O _George Harrison_ podia estar aqui e eu não ia me importar.

Ele não fazia a menor idéia de quem era George Harrison, mas ficou um tanto mais animado em ouvir isso.

- Vem - ela colocou o copo em cima de uma mesa qualquer e puxou a mão dele.

- Lils, aonde...?

- Lils? Hmmm, eu gostei disso.

Ela sorriu e o levou para a pista de dança.

- Ok, nem tente vir com aquele papo de 'eu não danço', porque eu _sei_ que você sabe dançar.

- Certo, senhorita - James riu.

- Merlin! - James apertou a mão de Lily, parando de dançar no meio da música.

- O que foi?

- _Olha quem tá ali_!

- Você vai ter que ser mais específicio, querido. Tem _milhares_ de pessoas _ali_!

- Macey Clench!

Lily continuou olhando para ele com uma expressão que indicava que ela não estava entendendo.

- O técnico do Puddlemere, Lils!

James a virou para o lugar em que ele estava olhando, onde um senhor de uns cinquenta e tantos anos estava sentado e conversando animadamente com outros senhores, que mais cedo Lily havia aprendido que eram os donos do time. James parecia tão ou mais empolgado que ela quando viu Jake McClintock.

- Por que você não vai lá falar com ele?

- Ah, claro! Não sonha, Lils.

Ele bufou e pegou uma das mãos dela, levando-a para uma mesa no canto do salão.

Já era mais de meia noite. Os donos do Puddlemere ainda não haviam feito seus discursos. A banda estava começando a repetir as músicas. Não havia nenhum adolescente em todo o jantar, além dos dois. Não havia nenhuma diversão. Então, James lembrou-se do que ele e Sirius faziam nas festas chatas da sociedade bruxa londrina: eles ficavam bêbados. Na verdade, James _jamais_ iria _sequer_ pensar nessa possibilidade se a festa não estivesse realmente chata. E se não fosse Lily a persuadi-lo a encher a cara.

Lá pelas duas da manhã, ele mal conseguia lembrar-se onde estava. Mas de alguma forma, os dois haviam conseguido chegar em seus quartos no hotel. Tropeçando em seus próprios pés, Lily abriu a porta com uma certa dificuldade.

- Eu não pensei que eu viveria para ver o dia em que _Lily Evans_ ficaria bêbada - James disse, as palavras saindo meio atropeladas.

- Agora você já pode dizer que viu de tudo - ela riu histericamente, como se ele tivesse contado uma piada engraçada.

- Você vai me matar amanhã, quando estiver sóbria...

- Por que você não fica quieto? Vamos só aproveitar agora.

Ela virou-se para trás, para sentar-se na cama, mas trombou na mesinha de centro e quase caiu.

- Cuidado, Lils.

- Você também, Jamie. Você também - ela sussurrou e pulou na cama. Merlin, como era bom fazer isso!

James ficou olhando pra ela. Ele queria _tanto_ poder beijá-la, mas ele não podia. Não agora.

- Onde você vai? - Lily perguntou ao ver que ele estava saindo.

- Pro meu quarto.

- Por que?

- Porque eu acho que preciso dormir - ele coçou a cabeça.

- E você não pode dormir aqui?

Ela estava pior do que ele imaginara.

- Não há espaço pra nós dois aqui.

- A gente dá um jeito.

E eles deram. Lily o puxou e James caiu em cima dela. Se fosse outro dia, ele teria apenas se levantado e saído do quarto o mais rápido possível. Mas não hoje. James se ajeitou e colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. Lily começou a rir.

- Você é pesado!

- Você quer que eu saia?

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado dele e sorriu.

- Não.

E ali, com seus rostos e corpos tão próximos, James não queria fazer mais nada a não ser agarrá-la e beijá-la até perder o fôlego. Mas ele não podia. Ele estava bêbado, mas não havia ficado idiota. Ele sabia que não podia se aproveitar dela assim. Além disso, ele queria que ela se lembrasse de tudo.

- Tá feliz? - Lily perguntou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo dele de seus olhos.

- Sim...

- Até que não foi tão chato no fim, né?

- Claro que não. Você estava lá - James disse, sinceramente, e deu um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida, Jamie. Mesmo que amanhã seja um dia horrível. Obrigada.

Ela o beijou na bochecha e depois roçou seu nariz com o dele. James sorriu. Ele viu Lily fechando os olhos e cair no sono. É, _nem um pouco_ chato.

* * *

_Dois meses antes_

James estava sentado em sua árvore favorita, olhando para as garotas sentadas à beira do lago. Lily e Nicolle riam de alguma coisa. Elas pareciam não perceber os olhares que recebiam, não só dele, mas de vários outros garotos. Parecia que estavam em seu próprio mundo. E James também estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou a chegada de Karen, que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu achei que você tinha dito que não tinha tempo para namoradas.

Ele se assustou tanto, que quase pulou do chão.

- Hey, Dawson. Nem tinha te visto aí. E eu _não _tenho namorada.

- E o que você chama o que você e a Evans têm? - ela perguntou, se aproximando mais.

- Amizade - ele respondeu, dando de ombros, completamente inocente sobre as intenções de Karen.

- Certeza?

- Sim. Quero dizer, nós ficamos... _próximos _naquele jantar, mas...

- Mas...?

James olhou pro lado, como se pela primeira vez percebesse com quem estava falando. Ele se levantou rapidamente.

- Olha, eu tenho que... eu tenho que fazer uma coisa... lá dentro e... Foi bom falar com você, Dawson.

Karen suspirou. Tão perto e tão longe...

* * *

_Uma semana antes_

Ele estava fazendo o time treinar tanto, que Lily tinha certeza que a Grifinória iria ganhar essa Taça. James gritou que o treino havia acabado. Ele olhou para as arquibancadas e viu Lily sentada lá. Ela acenou e ele sorriu, voando em sua direção.

- Hey, babe - ele piscou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Hey, bonitão. Você vai acabar morrendo ou matando seus companheiros, nesse ritmo - ela apontou para o campo.

- Sempre tão dramática - James apertou a bochecha dela. - Já estamos acostumados, Lils. E se nós queremos vencer, a gente _tem _que treinar duro.

- Não tá mais aqui quem falou, _Capitão Fantástico_.

- De novo com isso? - ele fez uma cara de desagrado, revirando os olhos.

- Desculpe - ela riu.

Eles ficaram sentados ali por um tempo, em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro e admirando a paisagem.

- Você lembra da primeira vez que nós ficamos sozinhos aqui? - James perguntou, virando-se para ela.

- Claro que sim. A primeira vez que _você_ me fez ficar em detenção não é algo que eu vá me esquecer tão cedo.

- Eu já pedi desculpas milhões de vezes, não? Mas eu peço de novo se isso vai te deixar melhor...

- Eu tô brincando, James! Pára de levar tudo que eu falo a sério! - Lily riu.

_"- Eu não acredito nisso, Potter! Eu simplesmente __**não**__ acredito! _

_- Eu já disse que eu sinto muito, Evans! O que mais você quer que eu faça?_

_- __**CRESÇA!**_

_- Hmmm desculpa, mas aí não vai dar, Evans._

_Lily, no alto de seus doze anos, respirou fundo. Ela não merecia estar servindo detenção numa manhã de __**domingo**__ ao lado de James Potter. Especialmente porque ela não havia feito __**nada**__. Ela havia chegado no corredor de Transfiguração no exato momento em que Potter estava sendo atacado por um sonserino qualquer e __**obviamente**__ o garoto caiu em cima dela. A porta da sala de Transfiguração se abriu, a professora McGonagall saiu e pensou que Lily e Potter estavam brigando. Resultado? Eles teriam que limpar as arquibancadas antes dos testes para o time da Grifinória._

_Ela virou-se para trás e viu que o garoto estava, na verdade, sentado, olhando para o campo._

_- Potter!_

_- Hmmm? - ele respondeu, distraído._

_- Você sabe por que a gente tá aqui, não sabe?_

_- Uhum._

_- E o que você tá fazendo aí, então, criatura?_

_Ele levou longos minutos para responder, mas quando o fez, sua pergunta surpreendeu Lily._

_- Você acha que eu posso entrar pro time? _

_- O que? - ela se aproximou e se sentou também._

_- Eu sei que é idiota, tá? Mas eu... sei lá, eu queria..._

_- Bom, não sei, Potter. Talvez. Eu nem sei por que vocês gostam __**tanto**__ desse jogo idiota - ela resmungou._

_- Ei, você também gosta! _

_- Não, não gosto. _

_James suspirou e voltou a olhar para o campo. _

_- Eu entendo que cada um gosta de uma coisa. É como a cor do cabelo ou o número que você calça... você não pode controlar o que você gosta, como não pode controlar o tamanho dos seus pés! _

_Talvez Lily estivesse ficando doida, mas aquilo realmente fazia sentido."_

- Eu preciso tomar um banho - James disse, se levantando. - Você vai voltar pro castelo?

- Sozinha? Com todos os perigos que essa escola apresenta? Acho que eu prefiro esperar por você, pra nós irmos juntos - Lily respondeu, fazendo cara de indefesa, o que fez James rir e piscar pra ela.

James e Lily haviam chegado no quarto dos monitores.

- Sã e salva, Lils.

- Obrigada, Capitão Fantástico.

- Se você me chamar disso mais _uma_ vez...

- Você vai fazer o que? _Capitão Fantástico!_

Ela deu um grito ao ver o olhar assassino de James e saiu correndo, rindo. Ele correu atrás, e a seguiu quando Lily entrou em seu quarto. James era muito mais rápido e conseguiu alcançar a porta antes que ela pudesse fechá-la. Ele a agarrou e começou a fazer cócegas.

- James!

- Hora da vingança, babe!

- Por favor, _Jamie_! - ela gritou, antes de trombar na cama e cair deitada nela, trazendo James consigo.

- Hmmm isso parece familiar - ele murmurou. Ambos respiravam com certa dificuldade.

- Parece... - ela concordou.

- Prometa que não vai me chamar mais de _você sabe o quê_.

- Por que isso te incomoda tanto?

- Prometa...

Lily olhou para ele e se sentiu ainda mais sem ar do que já estava, por conta das risadas. Ela não poderia descrever com precisão o que é que fazia de James um rapaz tão atraente. Seu nariz era longo, suas sobrancelhas eram finas, seus cabelos estavam sempre despenteados... Haviam tantas imperfeições... Mas ainda assim, James era o homem mais bonito que Lily já havia visto.

- Não posso... - ela sussurrou, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto, e fechando os olhos.

Mas eles foram interrompidos. Dessa vez, uma coruja entrou voando pela janela e deixou uma carta cair na cabeça de James. Irritado, ele a pegou e se sentou na cama.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em questão de minutos, a carta estava atirada no chão e James estava trancado em seu quarto. Confusa, Lily pegou a carta e correu para o quarto ao lado.

- James? O que aconteceu?

Ela ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando.

- James! - Lily começou a bater na porta, com força. Ela o ouviu chorar lá dentro. - Pelo amor de Merlin, James!

Foi só então que Lily decidiu ler a carta. E ela não precisou ler mais do que a primeira frase para entender o comportamento de James.

"_É com muita tristeza que eu lhe digo, James, que seus pais faleceram nessa madrugada..."_

* * *

Muitas pessoas compareceram ao funeral dos Potters. Do primeiro-ministro bruxo aos elfos domésticos da família, todo mundo estava lá. Menos James. Ele estava, na verdade, sentado na beira do lago próximo ao cemitério. Lily respirou fundo antes de se aproximar.

- Você não vem? Eles já vão começar.

- Não...

- Tudo bem. Eu fico aqui com você... se você quiser.

James levantou a cabeça para encará-la.

- Você não vai gritar comigo, como o Sirius? Dizer que eu estou sendo um covarde e não sei o que mais?

- Não - ela respondeu simplesmente, ajeitando a saia antes de se sentar ao lado dele.

- Eu não quero me despedir deles assim, entende? Eu... é difícil.

- Eu sei, James. E eu não acho que isso seja sinal de covardia. Tenho certeza que o Sirius sabe também. Esse foi o jeito dele de reagir ao que está acontecendo...

- Eu não teria dito melhor, Lily.

Os dois se viraram para ver Sirius e Remus parados os olhando.

- Eu sinto muito, cara. Mesmo. Eu só...

- Tudo bem, Pads - James se levantou e o abraçou forte, depois abraçou Remus. - Vocês são a única família que eu tenho agora.

Lily ficou assistindo à cena e não pode evitar a lágrima que rolou por seu rosto.

- Ah, não chora, Lily - Sirius disse, trazendo-a para perto do trio. - Tenho certeza que a gente vai conseguir encaixar você na família.

Eles sorriram e ficaram ali abraçados por Merlin sabe quanto tempo.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, James. Eu prometo - Lily sussurrou para ele, acariciando sua mão.

- Obrigado - ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer as últimas 48 horas.


	6. Você Não Sabe Quem Eu Acho Que Sou?

- Lily, preciso falar com você.

James não precisou de mais de dez minutos para chegar na biblioteca, onde Lily estava dando aula de Feitiços para três garotos do segundo ano. Ele não tinha certeza se tinha andado muito rápido, ou corrido demais, mas o fato é que ele _precisava_ chegar lá o mais rápido possível. A ruiva e os três garotos o olharam assustados. A biblioteca estava praticamente vazia, e era óbvio que eles não estavam esperando visitas.

- Agora?

- Sim.

- Mas você não pode esperar mais...?

- Não! - James a interrompeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

Lily virou-se para seus "alunos", dando de ombros.

- Vocês se importam se nós terminarmos agora? Prometo que na próxima semana nós teremos vinte minutos a mais!

Thomas, Patrick e Jack apenas balançaram a cabeça, guardando seus livros na mochila.

- Tchau, senhorita Evans!

- Desculpem!

Assim que eles saíram pela porta, Lily respirou fundo e virou-se para James.

- O que foi? O que está...?

Mas ela não teve tempo de terminar. James a encostou em uma das prateleiras de livros, um tanto quanto violentamente, e sem avisar, sem dar _uma_ pista, a beijou. A beijou com tanta vontade, com tanta paixão, que Lily nem percebeu o quanto suas costas doíam e que as mãos dele estavam deixando marcas em sua cintura. E o que uma garota faz quando é agarrada por James Potter? Ela se entrega. Com Lily não seria diferente. Ela retribuiu o beijo, com o mesmo fervor, trazendo-o para mais perto.

Depois do que pareceram longos minutos, James se separou e, ofegante, suspirou, encostando sua testa na dela:

- Eu gosto de você.

* * *

**Captain Fantastic**

_Capítulo Seis: Você Não Sabe Quem Eu Acho Que Sou?_

Muitas coisas passaram pela cabeça de Lily naquele momento. Das frases mais idiotas - "Sério? Esse beijo não foi nenhuma indicação disso!" - às mais românticas - "Eu também gosto de você, James". Uma parte dela sempre soubera que James ainda sentia alguma coisa, mas outra parte sempre fora mais relutante em aceitar que alguém que poderia ter a garota que quisesse, fosse realmente ficar esperando por _ela_.

- Ok...

Ok? _Ok?!_ Que tipo de pessoa responde _assim_ a um 'eu gosto de você'? Por Merlin!

James fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo, abrindo-os logo em seguida.

- Foi... foi por isso que eu te beijei aquele dia, no sexto ano. Porque eu gosto de você!

Ouvi-lo dizer uma vez era ótimo, mas _duas?_ Perfeito!

- James...

- Eu não estava sendo legal, eu não estava tentando ajudar a causa dos nascido-trouxas, nada! Eu quis te beijar porque você estava ali, parada, do meu lado, me olhando com esses seus olhos verdes, segurando minha mão e... sei lá! - ele disse, muito rápido, se afastando do abraço, bagunçando o cabelo. - Eu quase me esqueci da razão pela qual nós estávamos ali, se você quer saber!

- James... - ela tentou novamente.

- Eu não cresci, Lily! Ok? Eu não sou o príncipe encantado ou sei lá o que você acha que eu sou. Eu ainda sou o cafajeste, tirano e arrogante que você odiava no quinto ano!

- Eu nunca...

- Nossa atual amizade é uma mentira. _Eu _sou uma mentira!

- James, deixa...

- Desculpe, Lily.

E dizendo isso ele saiu da biblioteca, sem olhar para trás nem quando a ouviu chamar seu nome.

- Potter é realmente cego, não é?

Lily se virou, surpresa em ver Amos Diggory ao seu lado, com um sorriso de quem entende das coisas em seu rosto.

- Você me assustou!

- Ah tá. Desculpe. Eu devia saber que você ia estar nas nuvens depois do que eu acabei de testemunhar aqui - Amos piscou e se esquivou quando Lily tentou bater em seu braço.

- Cala a boca, _Digger_! - ela riu também, respirando fundo em seguida. - Ele é tão... Ugh! Quem ele acha que eu sou? Eu não sou uma daquelas fãs idiotas dele, que o imaginam em um cavalo branco ou algo assim! Eu _sei _quem o James realmente é.

- Hey, Gênio, respira!

Amos colocou as mãos nos ombros de Lily, acalmando-a.

- Tudo está uma bagunça na vida do Potter agora. É compreensível que ele esteja tão perdido e confuso, não é?

- Eu acho que sim...

- Dê algum tempo pra ele pensar melhor nas coisas, e você vai ver, tudo vai ficar melhor.

Lily bufou e fechou os olhos.

- Você é o cego agora.

- Ei, Gênio!

- Não me chame assim.

- Você me chamou de Digger primeiro!

- Tá, tá. Desculpe.

- Eu vou pedir a Melinda em casamento.

- O que?!

Lily abriu os olhos rapidamente e ela tinha certeza que Madame Pince havia escutado seu pequeno grito.

- Sabe, pedir pra ela ser minha esposa...

- Oh meu Deus... Oh meu Deus! - ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro naquele corredor da biblioteca. - Esse não é o tipo de notícia que você joga no meio de uma conversa desse jeito!

- De que jeito? - Amos perguntou, confuso.

- Como se você estivesse dizendo que vai chover amanhã! Oh meu Deus, isso é uma notícia enorme!

- Nenhum "você tá doido?" ou "hoje não é primeiro de abril"?

Lily o olhou estranhamente, balançando a cabeça.

- Não... A vida já é geralmente muito curta e com tudo isso que tem acontecido recentemente... É melhor viver enquanto você pode, certo?

- Obrigado, Lily! Isso é _exatamente_ o que eu venho tentando fazer todo mundo entender!

E então, como se uma luz se acendesse em sua cabeça, Lily compreendeu a razão pela qual James havia pirado minutos mais cedo.

- Ai meu Deus, eu não acredito!

E sem maiores explicações, ela deixou Amos sozinho no meio da biblioteca, gritando seu nome.

* * *

- REMUS LUPIN!

- Aaaaaaaaah!

Remus e Sirius estavam sentados em suas respectivas camas, no dormitório da Grifinória, cada um lendo um livro, quando Lily escancarou a porta. Ela parecia um tanto quanto assustadora, com o rosto suado e fios de cabelo saindo rebeldes do rabo-de-cavalo. A expressão em seu rosto também não era das mais amigáveis.

- Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, você...

- Você contou pro James o que eu te disse há quase dois anos atrás!

- Hmmm?

Remus coçou a cabeça, pensando se deveria responder ou não.

- Você contou! Você prometeu que _nunca_ ia contar!

- Mas Lily, veja...

- Eu não acredito! Eu simplesmente não acredito que _você_, de todas as pessoas, foi contar pro James toda aquela história idiota!

Remus olhou para Sirius, procurando algum tipo de ajuda - que não veio, pois Sirius estava espantado demais em ver a fúria de Lily dirigida a Remus, pela primeira vez em sete anos.

- Eu juro que eu tive boas intenções! Ele estava tão pra baixo e eu pensei que...

- Pensou que talvez pudesse contribuir mais com a situação? Pois é, James agora está Merlin sabe onde, pior do que ele estava há uma hora atrás! Graças a vocês dois! Grandes, _grandes_ amigos vocês são!

Sirius pareceu sair de seu estado catatônico com essa frase. Ele se levantou e se aproximou de Lily, ameaçadoramente.

- Você não sabe _nada_ sobre a nossa amizade!

- Ah não? Não foi _você_ que resolveu brigar com James quando ele mais precisava do _irmão_ dele?

- Eu...

- Obrigada por estragarem tudo, _de novo_!

* * *

Uma semana se passou sem que Lily pudesse conversar com James. Ele parecia estar se escondendo. James acordava todos os dias mais cedo e tomava café da manhã sozinho, toda noite havia treino de quadribol e durantes as aulas, ele se sentava o mais longe possível de Lily. Ela também não havia falado com Remus ou Sirius depois da discussão. Isso porque o último ano de escola devia ser o melhor!

- Como último trabalho do ano, eu quero que vocês escrevam uma dissertação de dez centímetros, no mínimo, sobre a poção Amortentia - Professor Slughorn disse para sua turma, animadamente. - Não apenas as especificações técnicas, mas o cheiro que cada um de vocês sente ao cheirar a poção.

- Mas professor, como nós vamos saber? - Luh Caulfield levantou a mão.

- Oho, minha querida! - Slughorn exclamou. - Essa poção é muito perigosa, eu obviamente não pedirei para que _vocês_ preparem.

- E _como _nós vamos saber, professor? - Jessica Nahal perguntou, revirando os olhos.

_- _No fim da aula, todos poderão vir até aqui - ele apontou para um caldeirão ao lado de sua mesa -, em duplas, e descobrir que cheiros os atraem!

A classe não parecia tão animada quanto o professor, mas isso não os impediu de se empurrarem para chegar no caldeirão primeiro, no fim daquela aula.

- Problemas no paraíso, Evans? - Karen perguntou, parando ao lado da ruiva, com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Por que, Dawson? Vai roubar um pouco da poção e dar pro James? - Lily retrucou, nem se importando em olhar para a cara da loira.

- Eu acho que não preciso.

Lily não gostou do tom de voz que Karen usou. Parecia mais arrogante que o normal.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Oh então você não sabe? - Karen colocou a mão na boca.

- Aparentemente não - Lily disse, ficando impaciente.

- Oh eu sinto muito, Evans - ela colocou a mão no ombro da ruiva -, mas o James me convidou para ir a Hogsmead com ele.

Lily passou o resto do dia pensando se devia acreditar em Karen ou não. No fim das contas, resolveu tirar satisfações com James, mesmo que isso significasse ter que armar um barraco no meio do treino de quadribol.

* * *

Ventava demais naquela noite. Os sete jogadores lá em cima pareciam que cairiam de suas vassouras a qualquer momento. Não que isso fosse um problema pro capitão.

- Potter! - Lily berrou repetidas vezes até ter a atenção de James.

- Lily? - ele perguntou, espantado em vê-la ali. - O que foi?

- O que foi? Há! O que foi!

- Lily? Você tá bem?

- Não, eu _não_ estou _nada _bem, Potter!

Os jogadores se olharam e deram de ombros. James voou na direção dela, parando em sua frente, uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

- Lily, você está começando a me preocupar.

- Ah, sério? _Sério_, sr Eu-gosto-de-você-mas-vou-convidar-a-Dawson-pra-sair?

- O que?

- Você me dá o melhor beijo da minha vida e _foge_! Você me acusa de não te conhecer e nem me dá direito de resposta! Pois fique sabendo, James Potter, que eu _sei_ quem você é. Eu consigo ver além do cara bonito e com cabelo sexy! E aquele beijo de quase dois anos atrás não é a razão pela qual eu fiquei sua amiga, ok?! Aquilo apenas abriu meus olhos pra pessoa incrível que você sempre foi, mas que eu era idiota o bastante pra não ver!

Lily estava gritando, mesmo com James parado a alguns centímetros de distância. Ela sentia que iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento, tamanha a sua frustração com toda aquela situação.

- Eu gosto de você também - ela sussurrou dessa vez, esticando a mão e tocando o rosto dele. - Eu gosto _tanto_ de você, James! Eu não acredito que você nunca nem desconfiou! Mas isso não importa, né, já que você tá saindo com a Dawson agora...

Sim, aquilo importava. Mais do que Lily pudesse imaginar. James desceu de sua vassoura e a jogou em algum canto qualquer, quando colocou os pés nas arquibancadas. Delicadamente, ele colocou suas mãos no rosto de Lily e se aproximou rapidamente, beijando-a com vontade em seguida.

- Eu não estou saindo com ninguém, Lils - ele disse, quando o beijo chegou ao fim.

- Bom, nesse caso... você quer sair comigo, Jamie? - ela perguntou, timidamente. O sorriso que James lhe deu, foi melhor do que qualquer resposta que ele pudesse ter dito.

- Você me assustou nesses últimos dias - Lily disse, brincando com os dedos de James.

- É, desculpe. Essas duas semanas foram estranhas pra mim, mas acho que agora tá tudo bem - ele sorriu pra ela, beijando a ponta de seu nariz. - Obrigado pelo escândalo no treino ontem à noite. Eu queria falar com você, mas...

- Mas...?

- Mas aquelas coisas que eu te disse, e... Eu fiquei com vergonha, sei lá.

Lily se levantou da grama onde ela estivera deitada pelos últimos vinte minutos e começou a rir.

- James Potter com vergonha? Nunca pensei que isso fosse possível!

- Eu sou igual todo mundo, sabe - ele coçou a cabeça, sentindo-se mais uma vez envergonhado.

- Não é não - ela disse, aproximando seu rosto do dele. - Você é _muito _melhor que 'todo mundo'.

- Depois não vai reclamar que meu ego está inflado, hein? - ele riu, puxando-a, fazendo-a cair sobre ele.

- James! Tem crianças olhando!

- E...?

Lily riu, mas saiu de cima dele, sentando-se ao seu lado novamente.

- Sirius e Remus ainda estão bravos comigo? - ela perguntou, hesitante.

- Bravos não é exatamente a palavra...

- Furiosos?

- Não, Lils... Por que você não fala com eles?

Lily suspirou.

- Mais tarde, talvez.

- Isso é entre vocês, mas eu não gosto de ver as três pessoas mais importantes da minha vida sem se falar - James disse, acariciando o cabelo dela. - Vocês são minha família agora, lembra?

- Aaaw, Jamie! Isso é golpe baixo!

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, gente :D Muito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês são uns amores :') Agora só falta o último capítulo que eu não acabei de arrumar ainda, mas espero que vocês gostem :)


End file.
